A thin film transistor formed over a flat plate such as a glass substrate is manufactured using amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon, as typically seen in a liquid crystal display device. A thin film transistor manufactured using amorphous silicon has low field effect mobility, but can be formed over a larger glass substrate. In contrast, a thin film transistor manufactured using crystalline silicon has high field effect mobility, but needs a crystallization step such as laser annealing and is not always suitable for a larger glass substrate.
In view of the above, attention has been drawn to a technique by which a thin film transistor is manufactured using an oxide semiconductor and applied to an electronic device or an optical device. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique by which a thin film transistor is manufactured using zinc oxide or an In—Ga—Zn—O-based oxide semiconductor for an oxide semiconductor film and such a transistor is used as a switching element or the like of a light-emitting display device.